Just their Luck
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Sometimes the most important lesson in life is learned the hard way. And the Sohoku members just learned theirs.


**Summary: **Sometimes the most important lesson in life is learned the hard way. And the Sohoku members just learned theirs.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.

**Warning:** Just some character spoilers…not really much, just their names. But yeah, just to be safe.

**A/N: **For Maiden Warrior who wanted something like this…it kind of escalated and doesn't feel like a drabble anymore so I'm putting it up separately…anyway I hope you like it and have fun!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~Just their Luck~**

It had all started with a simple invitation, and somehow everything spiraled out of control from there…well _they _were to blame for it though.

It had been a normal, day well as normal as it could get with Imaizumi having his eyes on Naruko for the duration of the day. It looks as if he wanted to say something to the redhead, and say it he did…in front of everyone. And to say that they were not shocked at what Imaizumi said would be the biggest lie in the history of their lives. Heck, they weren't _just_ shocked. Aoyagi screaming 'what' at the top of his lungs just proved it.

"Hey Naruko, are you free this weekend?" The young all-rounder ask so casually as if saying that the sun is hot.

And if that was a surprise to them—even Onoda looks like he wasn't expecting that—then Naruko's response alleviated that surprise a notch higher.

"Yeah, I am…why do you ask?" Naruko answered, almost absentmindedly, not even bothering to look over at Imaizumi as he continued digging for something inside his bag.

Imaizumi paused for a moment, and the whole club room silenced, waiting for him to continue. Everyone seeing afraid to make any noise, making it look as if when they do, Imaizumi wouldn't say the words that were obviously playing at the tip of his tongue, waiting to be said.

"Great…" Imaizumi began, grabbing his phone from the bench to type something, "I'll pick you up then. How does 9 sound?"

…more stunned silence. Everyone looking like statues carved with wide open mouths.

"9 is good." The redhead responded, now closing his bag.

Imaizumi nodded, "9 it is then," and walked out of the club room.

Naruko just shrug before running out to follow Imaizumi, not even noticing the look on their friends' faces.

…

…

…

"…what just happened?" Teshima asked, breaking the silence they were in. And then hell broke loose as everyone began to talk—yell, really—asking and wondering if it was the end of the world. All of them confused with the calm exchange they have just witnessed. Between Imaizumi and Naruko, of all people.

"Did he just…ask…date?! I thought they hated each other, then why is he….on a date…date?! That was…I'm….I…" Kaburagi stammered, looking at Danchiku as if the guy had all the answers and explanations to all of his question. Unfortunately Danchiku looks as lost as he was…and with everyone still freaking out, they were probably as lost.

…and that is the story of how everyone in that very room decided to _spy_ on Imaizumi and Naruko. However, they would soon learn that it was the gravest mistake they have ever done.

They were in for hell.

The group had been following Imaizumi and Naruko for almost half an hour now, disguised in some weird clothes that earned stares from people who don't understand the importance of their 'secret mission' as their ace climber had happily labeled—Onoda had excitedly said it's just like one of his favorite anime—what they were doing. Unfortunately, the two they had their eyes on still hadn't done anything but walk around the amusement park and Teshima could hear Kaburagi complaining about how his feet is already hurting. Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to put Kaburagi in heels?

Anyway, Imaizumi and Naruko had now stopped in front of a scary looking…roller coaster, Naruko's eyes shining with an excited glint as he declared he wanted to ride the roller coaster_ twice_. Imaizumi merely gave a small nod and went in line after the redhead.

Teshima gulped, shakily raising his hand while asking, "…who among you are terrified of roller coasters?" and watched as hands were raised in the air one by one, until no one was left with their hands down. This is going to be _fun_.

They missed one tiny but important detail though. The roller coaster was called "Coaster of Death" and well…it lives up to its name. Definitely. And none of them could handle all the twists and turns, drops and loops, and speed of the death ride. But they pushed through, and ended up bent over the sink and bushes—a few of them didn't make it to the comfort room—while all the food they ate came back up. Needless to say, they all begun to despise roller coasters with a passion.

Though they know they don't have time to be babies and whine about how their stomach had just been turned upside. Imaizumi and Naruko were starting moving again, headed for who knows where. And all of them briefly wondered how those two could still walk straight and not look green after riding such a terrifying thing. But all their questions were cut off, each of their jaws dropping shock and horror once more.

Imaizumi and Naruko had once again stopped in front of another ride, this time it was Imaizumi who looked like an excited child.

'Train of Terror', the ride says.

Oh hell no.

Imaizumi and Naruko drafted behind the line.

_Oh hell no times ten._

Yet there they were, following the two from a safe distance all huddled together in a small cramped cart. Scream here and there could be heard from them, the 'Train of Terror' is one terrifying shit. By the end of the ride, everyone discovered that Sugimoto is afraid of gummy worms and Danchiku screams like a fire alarm gone haywire.

And when Imaizumi and Naruko stopped in front of some couple's ride, looking contemplative, they thought it was all over.

Until the two shook their heads and headed for an entirely different ride. Everyone chorused a groan and after at least five more rides they all had to wonder if Imaizumi and Naruko had an obsession with things that scream horror in bold capital red letters.

…and if they were just assuming things about them dating. Like maybe mistaking a friendly date for a romantic one as the two had done nothing that indicates they were together through the duration of such torturous day.

A few more rides and the 'undercover spies' basically wobbled inside the café where the cause of their misery had entered not a few minutes ago, hoping to see at least a tiny evidence of the two being in love. There's none.

And as the two walked out, deciding on another ride, the group quickly followed them before Onoda tripped and sent all of them tumbling down, exhausted. And no, they certainly have no time to pay attention to the people looking at them weirdly. And they certainly had no desire to follow Imaizumi and Naruko anymore. They gave up. They're done. No more spying.

The last thing they saw before Naruko and Imaizumi disappeared from their view was the two holding hands and sharing a brief kiss. Ah, they kissed. Well at least that confirmed everything and Onoda was really happy for them.

The ace and his assistant were really on a date. It all was worth it the end—not really damn it.

This led to an agreement that they would never spy on any of Imaizumi and Naruko's dates again. _Ever_.

Experiencing hell once was enough, thank you very much.

…

…

…

Naruko looked back, as if searching for something before smiling in satisfaction. He then turned to look over at Imaizumi, the smile painted upon his lips widening, "I think we managed to tire all of them out…I feel bad for them though, especially Onoda-kun."

Imaizumi just smirked, a little too smugly, "That'll teach them not to spy on our dates…_ever._"

Naruko just giggled, excitedly skipping closer to the taller teen before clinging to Imaizumi's arm, heading for the couple's ride. Their _real_ date is just starting after all.

**~End~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: **Waaaah there isn't much ImaNaru in here I'm so sorry...I just had way too much fun torturing these dorks please forgive me *hides*

Thanks for reading!


End file.
